


Closet

by smmiskimen



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 21:03:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smmiskimen/pseuds/smmiskimen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Edward and his date are caught at Make Out Point by Chief Swan? How will Chief Swan feel when it's his child in the car with Edward? Read and find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closet

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Pick Your Own Adventure Contest on here. The winners will be announced March 12th. The words I used for this are "First car, Jail, Orgasmic, Penis, Fellatio" and they appear throughout the story. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Thanks to my beta preciousfairymom80 who beta'd this and enjoyed it! She also entered the contest and I beta'd her entry.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or anything associated with it but I do own this story idea.

Words Selected: First car, Jail, Orgasmic, Penis, Fellatio

Summary: What happens when Edward and his date are caught at Make Out Point by Chief Swan? How will Chief Swan feel when it’s his child in the car with Edward? Read and find out.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

THIS STORY WON THE ‘SAY WHAT, WITH WHO, AND HUH?’ AWARD FOR THE PICK YOUR OWN ADVENTURE ONE SHOT CONTEST!

 

~*~Closet~*~

I couldn’t believe it! It was Friday night and I was going on a date with captain of the football team and quarterback, Edward Cullen. I had been dreaming of this since my freshman year. Edward was the epitome of sexy and everyone wanted a piece of him, me included.

I finished getting ready, combing my wavy brown hair, and headed out of the house. Edward was picking me up and I didn’t want my dad, Chief Swan to the good people of Forks, to see who exactly I was going out with. Now that I was eighteen I was technically an adult and didn’t have to answer to everything he had asked of me previously. I just had a curfew to adhere to and had to keep my room clean, and, you know, the basic parental requirements.

Edward pulled up in his silver Volvo and I jumped in the passenger seat. I didn’t lean over to kiss him, not yet anyways, and we were off down the road. We made small talk on the way to Port Angeles for dinner. Edward told me that the Volvo was his first car, a gift for making the varsity football team his freshman year. Apparently his dad was really into sports. Come to think of it, Dr. Cullen did run the sports medicine clinic in Port Angeles, so that explained it.

Edward took me to dinner at La Bella Italia, a place I absolutely loved, and actually held my hand as we walked inside. The hostess looked at our linked hands, then at Edward and me, and finally, she sneered at me. I guess she was jealous or something that I was with Edward and she wasn’t. Too bad, bitch. He was mine! Now that I had finally been given a chance, there was no turning back. Especially not with us going public like we were tonight. Edward didn’t make a date public, really public, unless they were something special. It had been the way with all the ones before, Jessica Stanley, Lauren Mallory, even psychotic Victoria James.

Each one of them had been taken here first, then to Make Out Point up off of the One-oh-one, and then were made public at school. We were at the first destination, La Bella Italia, and Edward was holding my hand publicly and couldn’t keep his eyes off of me.

We were shown to our table, a private booth where we wouldn’t be disturbed, and the waitress took our orders, chicken alfredo for Edward and mushroom ravioli for me. Throughout dinner we discussed school, our friends, and what we wanted to do after graduation.

I confessed my desire to apply to Dartmouth but the fear of rejection as well. Edward smiled brightly when I mentioned Dartmouth and I found out that it was one of his top three choices. They even had a football team to satisfy his father’s wishes of continuing it after high school. I let him know that Charlie was just happy with me going to college.

Our food arrived and the conversation was light and fun while we ate. Edward’s knees kept accidently on purpose brushing against mine, making me blush each time. I had a feeling that Make Out Point was the next stop on our date with the way Edward was acting. And I’d be lying to myself if I said I wasn’t excited. The thought of Edward’s lips on mine, his hands across my body, just sent shivers up my spine.

I wondered how far he was expecting me to go, unsure of whether or not I’d be willing to go all the way tonight or not. I wasn’t a virgin, that had been taken care of my freshman year with Mike Newton. I had gotten extremely drunk at a party and ended up in bed with him somehow. I didn’t even remember it, but I knew it had happened. Mike never told anyone, he was probably too ashamed that he had been with me of all people, but I was grateful for whatever reason he had came up with to not tell.

Before I knew it, dinner was over and Edward was paying the bill. I had come prepared to pay my portion, but Edward took the tab the moment the waitress brought it over, not even allowing me the option to see my half of the bill.

We got up to leave and headed toward the front door. As we reached the lobby, I heard Edward’s name being called and saw Tanya Denali running towards him. She was head cheerleader and had a thing with Edward sophomore year. They hugged and talked animatedly with one another, him not even introducing me. Sure, in a small town we all knew each other, but it was customary for someone to introduce their date. When he turned his back to me during the conversation I was hurt beyond words. I walked out of the restaurant and stalked off toward Edward’s car.

Just as I reached it, I heard Edward calling my name, but I didn’t respond. As he got up to me, his hand reached out and grasped my elbow. I yanked it out of his grip, spinning around to glare at him. Before I could say anything, he spoke first.

“I’m sorry, I was wrong not to include you in the conversation. But I had to deal with something with her and I didn’t want you to have to be part of it,” Edward explained, his hand running through his hair, something he did when he was at a loss for words or was frustrated.

“What? You didn’t think I could handle it?” I asked, the acid strong in my voice. This wasn’t how our first date should have gone.

“No, that you didn’t need to be there for me telling her no.”

“What do you mean?” I asked, the acid immediately gone from my voice as I watched him drop his head in apparent defeat.

“My parents and Tanya’s are close friends. They have it in their heads that Tanya and I would be perfect together, a match made in heaven. They can’t understand that I don’t want anything to do with her. She’s not my type at all. Our parents have been trying to push us together since before she and I had dated, and they figured that our breakup was temporary. I’ve told my mom and dad multiple times that I don’t want her, that I feel nothing for her, but they won’t listen. Tanya has been on their side with it too, even agreeing to come here tonight in hopes of sabotaging our date.”

My jaw dropped. I couldn’t believe that his parents had done that to him.

“I’m sorry, really,” Edward said as his shoulders slumped.

“It’s ok. But, I have one question. If she’s not your type, what is?” I asked, curious if I was his type.

Edward looked up at me with a smirk and stepped forward, putting his arms on either side of me, pinning me to the car door. “Brunettes,” he said right before he leaned in to kiss me.

I couldn’t contain the audible moan that left my throat when his lips met mine. They were soft yet firm, needy yet patient. They moved across mine hesitantly but with purpose. And when they parted and his tongue darted out to taste my bottom lip, my knees sank with desire.

My hand reached up and I stroked his bronze locks. They were so soft, like silk strands. My fingers wove into them, reveling in the feel. Edward’s hands began to roam my body, one up towards my hair, the other down my back. I jumped when he reached my ass and squeezed my cheek, but forgot all about it when he pulled me up against his lean frame and I felt everything he had to offer, and I mean _everything_.

There was no mistaking the large, hard form pressing against my hip. I groaned when he pushed his hips into me, letting me feel more of him. My free hand started the descent down towards his promise land. When my hand reached his hardened length, Edward cussed audibly and pulled his mouth from mine.

“You want to get out of here?” he asked and I agreed eagerly.

He opened the door for me and I climbed in, smiling like a fool as I watched him run around to his side. The moment he was in the car, he started it and we pulled away from the curb quickly. The entire ride back to Forks, Edward’s hand was on my thigh, inching closer and closer to my crotch.

I decided on the ride, that I wouldn’t go all the way on our first date, but I did intend to give Edward a happy ending in hopes of leaving him desiring me more for future dates. When we turned onto the One-oh-one, I knew that I was practically in to be Edward’s officially. We’d surely make heads turn at school, but I didn’t care. All I cared about was that Edward would be mine and I, his.

We reached the end of the road, near a trailhead, and Edward shut the car off, leaving the ignition turned one click so the radio could play. I couldn’t even tell you the song playing because I was lost in Edward’s emerald green eyes.

He looked at me, licked his lips, making me mirror the image, then leaned in to kiss me again. This kiss was soft and gentle, but bordered on being persuasive. I kissed him eagerly, not wanting this night to end. I was finally in the arms I had dreamed about for four years. Edward made me pout slightly when he pulled back and looked at me. He was taking deep breaths which matched mine in the passion of the moment.

“You don’t know how long I’ve waited for this moment,” Edward confessed as he held my hand and rubbed the back of it with his thumb.

“I actually do know,” I said sheepishly, “I’ve been waiting for this since freshman year,” I admitted. Edward’s smile brightened at my admission and he leaned in to kiss me more eagerly.

I moaned when his tongue invaded my mouth and his hands pawed at my shirt. We broke apart momentarily for him to pull the shirt over my head, then our lips crashed back together as our hands began to roam each other’s bodies with purpose. When my hands reached his hardened length I was shocked. Holy penis Batman! Edward was hung!

I pulled away from his lips and looked up at him then down at his member, straining through his jeans. He nodded his acceptance of my silent acknowledgement of his member and I began to unbutton his jeans, pulling each of the button fly through their respective holes. I quickly discovered that Edward went commando and was thankful for it.

I reached in tentatively and pulled him out, letting my eyes rake in all of him as I licked my lips. Edward’s hand came up and snaked into my hair, gripping it lightly as he gently pushed my head toward his lap. I was more than happy to oblige.

I licked my lips again then descended my mouth, opening it as I came closer. My mouth closed around his rigid shaft and the feel of him in my mouth was orgasmic. I sank my lips down his entire length, almost choking when his head hit the back of my throat, but Edward moaned so I continued, fighting off the gag reflex.

Up and back down I went again, Edward groaning and calling me baby under his breath as I worked his dick with my mouth and tongue. I was bracing myself with my hands so I didn’t fall over as I sucked on him harder and faster. Edward’s hand began to press on my head more, prompting me to move faster and I acquiesced, him humming in delight as I did so.

I reached forward, taking the chance of losing one of my hands as leverage, and began to palm his balls. As they began to tighten, I knew Edward was getting close. But, before I could get him to the finish line, we were showered with blue lights and a familiar voice over the bull horn telling us to step out of the vehicle.

“Shit,” we both muttered in unison. I sat up and Edward quickly rebuttoned his jeans before we stepped out of the car. I barely remembered to put my shirt back on but did so at the last minute.

When we stepped out and Chief Swan’s flashlight shone across my face, Charlie muttered a low oath and dropped his head.

“Both of you, backseat, now!” Charlie growled as he clenched his teeth.

I looked apologetically at Edward before walking towards the cruiser and climbing in the backseat. Edward went to the other side and Charlie got on his radio, calling for a tow truck for Edward’s car.

I mouthed ‘sorry’ to Edward and he just shrugged his shoulders. What else could he do? I was mortified though. I would never live this down and probably wouldn’t ever get another date with anyone, let alone Edward Cullen, again.

Charlie waited on the road for the tow truck to arrive, then we headed off, both of us in the backseat and Charlie glaring at me through the rear view mirror. I knew that look and where we were going…Charlie was taking us to jail.

We arrived at the station and Charlie led us inside, placing both of us in the same holding cell, well, the only holding cell. We were in a small town. I sat on one bench and Edward sat on the other while Charlie stomped around the room and finally picked up the phone.

He dialed a number and asked to speak to Dr. Cullen. I moaned when I heard that name. Edward definitely wouldn’t be going out with me again! Not only had I gotten him arrested by my dad, and his car towed, but now his father was being called!

I heard Charlie talking to Dr. Cullen, who apparently wanted to know why Edward was at the police station. Charlie tried to speak a couple of times, but when I heard the word fellatio and my name leave his lips, I was beyond mortified. Now everyone would know and Edward would be pissed off and he would never talk to me again!

Charlie finished the phone call to Dr. Cullen then walked out of the room. I didn’t know where he was going but I only had a few minutes to talk to Edward and apologize to him.

“Edward,” I began, rushing through my apology before Charlie returned. “I’m so sorry! I can’t believe my father’s doing this. I’m so sorry! I’ll pay to get your car out of impound. I promise. I won’t blame you if you hated me now and never wanted to talk to me again…” I tried to continue but Edward cut me off.

“Hey, it’s not your fault. Before he showed up, it was the best date of my life,” Edward said with a smile.

“Really?” I asked.

“Yeah, and I definitely want to go out again, hopefully without the ending like tonight,” he said with a light chuckle.

“Um…yeah…I’d like that too.”

“How about I pick you up Monday for school?” Edward asked.

“But your car.”

“My dad will have that taken care of first thing in the morning, believe me on that.”

“Ok…well then I’d like that,” I admitted, blushing slightly.

Edward smiled at me gently then went to stand up but the door opened and in walked my sibling.

“Emmett.”

“Bella.”

“So, Dad caught you, huh?”

“Yeah,” I admitted and hung my head, blushing again.

“And what exactly were you caught doing?”

I tilted my head toward Edward and was granted a loud laugh from the other side of the bars.

“You here to take me home?” I asked.

“Yeah, I stopped by to see if Dad needed dinner, since he didn’t eat at home, and found out you were in here. He asked me to escort you home and keep an eye on you.”

“Ok,” I said as I stood up. I looked over at Edward, who had also stood up, and smiled at him. “Sorry again for how things turned out.”

“Don’t be. Hopefully we can revisit them soon,” he said with a wink as he stepped over to me and kissed me chastely on the lips. “I’ll call you tomorrow, ok?”

“Ok,” I said as the door to the holding cell opened and I stepped out.

The door was locked behind me and I walked out towards the front, glancing back at Edward on my way out. Charlie was nowhere to be seen as I exited the building, probably too embarrassed to face me at the moment.

“Hell of a way to come out of the closet, Emmett,” Bella said as we climbed into the car.

I agreed but couldn’t find it in myself to care. All I cared about was the fact that Edward was picking me up for school Monday morning and the entire school would know then. My closet door hadn’t just been opened, it had been completely removed from its hinges and I couldn’t have been happier about it. All that mattered was that I, Emmett Swan, had another date with Edward Cullen.


End file.
